elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elfen Lied Special Side Story (Bonus Story)/@comment-15753643-20140414043040/@comment-180.15.129.168-20140415182823
It is a common practice that they add a bonus story when they issue a comic book and/or a DVD/BD. The added stories are, generally speaking (that is, not limited to EL but applies to other manga/anime cases), those ones that do not alter the original story line at all and usually are just a side story. Not intended to be the season two. They are written as a bonus for the purchasers of comic books and/or DVD/BD's. This particular bonus manga is written to show an ordinary day, or nothing -specail-at-all day for the habitants of the Maple Inn. You might recall that LO said in his diary that he wanted to write more about the happy days they spent at Maple Inn if time/pages permited while writing for the weekly magazine. Apparently the timeframe is after Nyu and Nana got closer each other (in that sense it is after OV A which is ep.10.5 but before Nana sensed Mariko was coming by helicopter in order to kill her (in case of the anime) and before the Maple Inn was raided by the Mariko clones and others (in case of the manga). Nozomi is not explicitly written in this bonus story as it contradicts to the anime. Instead LO is playing around here. See the last cell of page 6. It shows the music box. Somebody is saying that "Nozomi must be enjoying it, too." Somebody else is responding "Nozomi, who?" and the music box (="transformed" Nozomi) is keeping quiet or word less "......". So this bonsu story is a side story for both the manga and the anime. A good technik or idea by LO. BTW Bando is holding a crushed can (juice or beer etc.) with a tong not a scope. He is scolding the young couple in from of him for littering but does not notice the presence of Nyu/Nana/Mayu and others, although Nana became aware of him and said " He's cleaning the beach this far away!" but with no alert nuance. Kouta says at the last shot that "I wish this kind of happy days continue for a long time." Oh, they changed wears because by observing other young girls wearing a kimono, they reminded that there was a firework event on that night. Here Nana was scared as she did not know about fireworks and shouted "enemy attack!" Mayu thought it was a good chance for her to avenge Nana who made a fun out of drowing Mayu at the shallow sea, only a waist height depth and shouted "You can drown even in a bath tub!" It was a hot summer day and not special but they felt happy. The story started in End March/ Early April in the cherry blossom season and now this must be either the 2nd half of July or the 1st half of August, a firework season. One more BTW, it is interesting that you showed and arranged the pages from the left to the right. not inversely. (yk)